Carpets and Curtains
by BakaTomodachi
Summary: Basically, based off the idea of the cable not breaking in the elevator in the episode of The Satans' Pit Rose and The Doctor live on some planet together, sharing the mortgage and being happy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a really dumb thing I wrote. Basically, based off the idea of the cable not breaking in the elevator in the episode of The Satans Pit**  
**Rose and The Doctor live on some planet together, sharing the mortgage . I thought it would be a good idea to do… anyways, this is my first Doctor Who fanfiction, so that's kind of why everything sucks a lot**

**And oh, I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, Rose and Tentoo would have their own series. And there would be more Jack...**

* * *

Deciding where to go next, that was supposed to be the hardest thing to do as The Doctor and His Companion. But now, everything was getting harder. The decisions they are making now, are absolutely life changing. The decision was now extremely hard. It was to decide which colour curtains they were going to have.

Yes, the Doctor was scared of choosing what colour the curtains would end up being.

Rose was able to do this very well. She had done every other room in the flat. But it was the Doctors job to do the bedroom. There were so many combinations that could be had. The carpet was TARDIS blue. Would the curtains also be TARDIS blue? Or maybe pink? Roses' favourite colour was pink… She would probably like that. But maybe she would prefer having a matching room.

"Doctor?" Rose was calling out "Are you done yet?"  
She walked into the room, to see the doctor pacing around the room. He was still in thought about what colour curtains they could have.  
"Doctor, do you want me to decide what col—"

"No! I can do it! I am going to be domestic, even if it kills me!" He turned to face her, not yelling in anger, but in frustration with himself

"At this rate, it probably will do!" She said, before moving towards him, taking his hands "Doctor, how about I help you? Otherwise this will never be done"

"I'm sorry Rose… This is my fault. It's all my fault that you're stuck here with me…." He said, looking down at his feet.

"Don't blame yourself for that Doctor! It wasn't your fault that the TARDIS fell down into the meteor." Rose moved in and hugged him "Like I told you before, being stuck with you, it's not that bad. I think the worst of our troubles is getting the money to pay for our mortgage!" She said, laughing into his collarbone

"Don't even remind me of that!" he laughed out

Rose looked up at her Doctor, and saw that he was smiling, but his eyes were still genuinely sad.

"I'm sure we can do it together… After all, what can't the Doctor and his Companion do?" She smiled, as she reached up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Oh Rose, you were never just a companion. You're my lovely pink and yellow human who tore apart the TARDIS console, placed the time vortex into her brain which could possibly have really long and terrible consequences, like you could grow a second head or something! Just imagine you with a second head! You're giving me that look again which means I should get back onto the topic on hand….. Oh yes, you did it all to save me and I think that's amazing"

"And I would do it again" She said, smiling happily. "Come on, it's time to choose the colour of the curtains"

* * *

_"You know nothing," it said. "All of you. So small. The Captain, so scared of command. The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife. The scientist, still running from daddy. The little boy who lied...The virgin...And the lost girl, so far away from home. The valiant child waging war against Time itself, keeping dangerous secrets from the one she loves, who will die in battle so very soon."_

_"Rose!" _

"Rose!" a voice called out, not in desperation, but excitement

"Huh? What's going on? Wha—?" Rose creaked open her eyes, realising she had been dreaming

"Rose! I got the toaster to work!" Came the voice again

Rose sat up, and looked at the doorway, to see a very excited Doctor with a plate of (extremely burnt) toast in his hands

"After I put together the dumb old thing, and replaced a few parts that I found I had …. Destroyed… the last time I took it apart" he spoke with a sheepish look on his face "I managed to create some delicious and nutritious toast for my favourite human!"

"Uhh, thanks Doctor…" She said, at a loss for words.

They had been living together for about a month, and the Doctor had already taken apart and reassembled most of the appliances in their home. Sometimes, it would improve it, but most of the time, it completely ruins something. The last time it had happened was with the vacuum cleaner, which he said he had improved how much it could suck. Let's just say they had to replace a lot of carpet that day.

She slowly ate her burnt breakfast and got up to get ready for work. Originally, the Doctor had protested at the idea of her working, but after a few days of Rose hinting at it (not exactly hinting, more of "When are you going to give in and let me work") he finally let her. He hated the idea, as he thought that because he had got her stuck there, he should do most of the work and let her treat it as a holiday of sorts… a very long holiday… More of a permanent vacation.

"Okay, I'm off! You make sure you remember to get to work on time Timelord" Rose said, grabbing her coat as she kissed him on the cheek

"Yes, yes, I will! And you! Stay out of trouble this time! It was funny the first few times when I had to fish you out of a lot of conversations where you accidently insulted an important local! Don't do it again!" He laughed, as she was leaving

* * *

**A/N Yeah, so If you liked, go ahead and review! I'm gonna start working on the next chapter now and I'll post that up within a week? Idk, I have exams and assignments at the moment (and I write DW fanfics instead?)**

**Peace out**

**BakaTomodachi**


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose? I'm home!" The Doctor called out as he closed the door behind him, taking off his trench coat.

"Doctor? Oh thank god" Rose said as she came rushing out of the lounge room " I have to go get something from the office so I can complete it before work tomorrow, and I need you to look after them!" She began getting her handbag and putting her coat on

"Them?" The Doctor asked, confused as to what Rose was talking about

"You're 900 yeah? I'm sure you've looked after children before, plus its only for about 20 minutes, I don't think there's too much that can go wrong in such a short time. I have to go now okay? See you later!" Rose rushed through the door and down the stairs as she finished talking.

The Doctor stood in the front room, dumbstruck about what just happened. After registering what happened, he walked into the living room where Rose was. There was a child, around the age of 5 on the couch. The child looked at the Doctor with disinterest, and looked back to the television.

"Ummm, hello there! I'm the Doctor!" He said, trying to make sure he didn't cause any trouble for Rose

"The names Billy. Now be quiet I'm watching tv" The child said with a rude voice

The Doctor automatically didn't like this kid. Sure, he liked to give everyone a chance. But he was not very happy to have a young child be extremely rude to him. The Doctor pushed his hand through his hair and decided to sit down next to the boy.

"How come you gotta sit there mista?"

"Well, this is my seat. Plus I thought that because Rose wants me to be careful and not break anything, that I should sit down and not annoy anyone until she gets back" The Doctor replied

"Well, ya already annoyin' me" The boy replied rudely

"I hope you don't speak to Rose like this" The Doctor said sternly

"Nah, course not. Miss Tyler is pretty and is really nice and I like her" He said with a smile on his face

"Yeah she is really nice and pretty… Beautiful even…." The Doctor said with a distant look

"Your just being silly, girls aren't beautiful, they have cooties! Rose is only pretty!"

The Doctor chose to ignore this, and start paying attention to the program on the television. It was some documentary about something the Doctor would have already known about, so he obviously felt the need to correct any mistakes.

"That's not true at all! It was the 18th squadron that attacked first! Not the 4th one! I was there!" The Doctor cried out exasperatedly

"You're off the nutter you are! Theres no way you were there! That was a very very very long time ago, even before my Gramps was born!" The boy said, getting angrier and angrier at the Doctor with each word that came out of his mouth.

"I'm older than you think!"

"Yeah, theres no way your older than me Gramps! He's 68!" The boy bantered.

Just as the Doctor almost lost his temper and yelled at the child, Rose came stumbling back through the door

"I got my paperwork! Turns out Karen, you know the red head from cosmetics? Yeah she had them and forgot to give them to me before I left work…" She began to talk, not noticing the Doctors very red face. "Oh, and Billy? Your Dads home, just get all your stuff together and I'll take you back yeah?"

Billy responded to Rose with a smile and a polite "Yes Miss Tyler!"

The Doctor was really angry now. This child had purposely been terribly rude to him. But at least he was being nice to Rose.

"I hope he wasn't any trouble for you Doctor" Rose said to the Doctor

"Nah, he was a perfect little angel" He said, trying to smile sincerely

* * *

The Doctor stayed at the apartment while Rose took Billy back

"Your boyfriend was really silly" Billy said to her, laughing about the strange man

"Oh, uh, he's not my boyfriend…" Rose said with a blush on her face

"He sure treats you like his girlfriend, said you was beautiful and really nice" He said to her, secretly trying to get back at the Doctor for being stupid

"Oh, did he? That's…. nice" She said to herself as she knocked on Billys front door

"Hello? Yes? Oh Hello Mrs Tyler! I hope Billy has been good!" His father had opened the door and was overly happy to see that his son hadn't been too rude to the lovely girl at his doorstep, otherwise he would have been dropped off earlier

"Uh, its only Miss Tyler, but please, call me Rose! And yeah, a little angel this one is!" She said, going off what the Doctor had said.

"Only Miss? I thought that the man you were living with…. John was it? That he was your husband?" He asked, confused

"Oh, no… John and I are only friends!" Rose said, blushing madly

"Of course, I'm sorry for assuming otherwise" He said with a smile

* * *

Five minutes later, Rose returned to the apartment. She looked into the living room and saw him sitting on the couch, reading a book while wearing his brainy spec. She moved towards the couch and sat on the other end of it. She looked over to the Doctor, while he looked at her, over his book.

"Thanks for looking after Billy while I was out Doctor, I know this is domestic enough, but turning you into a babysitter? That was pretty bad of me…." Rose said, turning her head away from him

"Oh Rose," The Doctor said as he put down his book and his glasses. "I only had to look after the kid for 20 minutes," He shifted towards her and grabbed her hand in his own. "Plus, domestic isn't too bad when I have my favourite human around…"

"Yeah?" She smiled at him

"Yeah" He smiled back

"Well, I'm off to bed. You know us humans and our sleeping habits! Anyway, I'll see you in the morning yeah?" She said as she got up to go into her room.

"Yeah, goodnight Rose…." The Doctor said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead, and waited for her to go into the bedroom before muttering "You beautiful human…."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so,…. Another chapter done? What, me? Actually doing something? Blasphemy right? Anyways, Review if you think it was okay, or if it could be improved!  
And yeah I know  
Billy is a really generic boys name, blame my friend Erin who I told in English class that she was helping me name people.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and Rose continued their daily routine of going to work and coming home at separate times and having small dinners together and Rose going to bed, only joined by the Doctor about once a week.

Their weekends were filled with discovering things around the city they were living in. They usually ran everywhere, laughing with delight every time one of them accidentally causes some trouble.

They had been living together without the TARDIS for a few months, and slowly and surely, they had discovered pretty much anything exciting that was around the city they were living in. The Doctor was starting to get antsy and couldn't sit still until Rose agreed that they would take time off and go travelling for about a week.

They had saved up some money, and packed a few bags for a car and they were off!

Rose was behind the wheel, as she didn't really trust the Doctors driving skills. Also while they were in the city, she had gotten a licence.

It was much easier than trying to use public transport on a planet that you look like a complete outcast in.

The country on this planet was beautiful. The grass was blue and the sky was purple and the trees looked like seaweed. To Rose, living here was extremely weird, but not as weird as the home that she missed on the TARDIS. For the Doctor, it was just any other planet. The only reason he was happy where they were, was because he had Rose with him. He had lived with the TARDIS before, and he wasn't exactly to excited to do it again.

The locals on this planet looked mostly human, except they all looked almost monochrome. They all had slightly grey skin and there was no colour to their hair. Of course, they actually wore really colourful clothes, but Rose and The Doctor still stuck out.

Soon, they pulled up at their hotel after more than a few hours of driving.

"Thank god we are here. That was a bloody long drive!" Rose cried out as they got to their room and collapsed on the bed

The Doctor moved towards the bed and sat down next to her body.  
The pair had become even closer than they were when they were on the TARDIS since living together, if that was even possible.

"You wouldn't be as exhausted as you are now if you had let me drive." He said

"But we wouldn't even be here if you did" She mumbled into the sheets.

"I'm not that bad of a driver! I get us where we need to go in the end!" He said, looking surprised

"Yeah, but that was in the TARDIS, and she basically had control of everything, so basically…. No, you're not driving." She said as she rolled over to look at the Doctor "Anyways, I'm tried, I'm going to sleep. Go do your time-lordy stuff while I do humany stuff" She mumbled as she began to fall asleep.

Within the next ten minutes, The Doctor was unpacking their bags just to pass the time. Rose was fast asleep and he was bored. Sure, actually getting out of the apartment was exciting, but he still had issues of being in the same spot for too long. In the end, he decided to lay down with Rose and go to sleep.

* * *

Secretly, the Doctor was extremely happy to be ale to lay next to Rose, and for it not to be awkward. He honestly felt that she was someone he could be with for a long time. That was forgetting that she was only human, and that it was going to hurt a lot more in the long run.

But he wanted to see how close he could get to her, and he was terribly sick of being alone. So he chose to have Rose. Hes beautiful pink and yellow human. His sweetheart

* * *

Rose woke up before the Doctor, and tried to get up. She soon realized she had cuddled up with the Doctor during her nap. She tried to pry his grip off of her, but to her surprise, she couldn't succeed.

"Doctor?" Rose said, trying to shake him awake "Come on… I have to go have a shower…."

It took a lot of effort, he slowly opened his eyes. Still dazed with sleep, he didn't realize that he was even awake. He looked at Rose and smiled.

"Hey sweetheart…" He said hugging her tightly

"Sweetheart? Even though I'm all for it, since when did you call me sweetheart?" She said, confused about what was going on

The Doctor then realized that he was awake and what he had just said.

"Oh, uh nothing!" He said, letting he go quickly and got up, blushing.

"Doctor, you called me sweetheart... And you're blushing? I didn't know you could even blush!" She said as she began to laugh nervously

"I um… Well.. Yeah…. About that….." He began to stutter as there was a knock on the door.

The Doctor used this brilliant chance to back out of the conversation, while Rose went up to the door.

"Hey Rosie" The Doctor heard a familiar voice "Hows it going with you and Doc? Have you guys finally banged yet?"

**A/N Honestly, I only decided what I was doing with this today…. Anyways, Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me extremely happy to see people actually reading this as well!**

**Btw I dare you to guess who it was at the door**

**Because its totally not obvious.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Doctor, you called me sweetheart... And you're blushing? I didn't know you could even blush!" She said as she began to laugh nervously_

"_I um… Well.. Yeah…. About that….." He began to stutter as there was a knock on the door._

_The Doctor used this brilliant chance to back out of the conversation, while Rose went up to the door._

"_Hey Rosie" The Doctor heard a familiar voice "Hows it going with you and Doc? Have you guys finally banged yet?"_

The Doctor turned around to see Rose hugging the person at the door.

"Jack! What are you doing here! Come inside!" Rose said excitedly, basically dragging the ex-time agent in, shutting the door behind him

"Ah, yes thanks Rose…. Doctor!" Jack cried out excitedly, giving the man a big hug. When Rose left the room to start making coffee, he looked darkly at the Doctor  
"You left me behind."

"I couldn't have taken you! The TARDIS would have refused! I knew you would be fine since you still had your vortex manipulator!" The Doctor looked surprised but still replied "Anyways, how did you know it was me? And how did you know where we were?" He questioned Jack

"C'mon, After that stunt you pulled with the TARDIS in the middle of the city, it was easy to find you! And whole else would Rosie be here with?" He said laughing

"What? We don't have the TARDIS! There is no way I could have pulled a… stunt?" The Doctor asked, confused "But Rose could have been here with one of her pretty boys"

"Oh! I knew this Vortex Manipulator wasn't reliable! I'm too early…. Oh well, I'm gonna stay here anyway. It kinda…. Broke on the way here. I got shot when I appeared in the middle of someone's house. Anyways, have you seen your face! You're one of her pretty boys now!" He said, laughing to himself

The Doctor wasn't very happy about having a paradox in the making in his living room, but Rose wouldn't be exactly happy if he were to kick Jack out. And he was not happy being referred to as a pretty boy.

At that moment, Rose walked through the kitchen door, with a tray in her hands. The Doctor motioned for Jack to move to the couch while Rose set the tray down on the coffee table.

Rose had brought out a cup of coffee for Jack, and two cups of tea. One for herself and one for the Doctor, made to both their likings. Throughout their time living together, Rose has perfected her way of making tea for the Doctor. This was an accomplishment for her, as she got her kitchen skills from her mother, who wasn't exactly well known for her Sunday Roasts or Christmas dinners.

The Doctor and Rose sat together on the love seat while Jack sat adjacent to them.

"So, this looks very… Cosy…. Not exactly bigger on the inside Doctor?" Jack joked

"It's a hotel, its not exactly our home" The Doctor replied in a serious tone, not exactly in the mood to play around

"Yeah, we are actually one holiday at the moment. We are celebrating surviving more than 3 months of The Doctor living in the one spot without destroying everything again…" Rose smiled. She was actually proud of the Doctor. It had in fact been 3 months since an incident cause by him.

"I'm not that bad!" He said, pouting at Rose.

"Of course not, _**sweetheart**_" Rose said, drilling that word back into the Doctors memory

"Sweetheart? Oh my god are you guys actually together? Can we celebrate with wine?!" Jack began to get excited

"Oh, uh no! We aren't! That was just…. A joke! An inside joke!" The Doctor blurted out nervously while Rose mumbled to herself.

* * *

After a day or so of doing nothing around the hotel, the Doctor dragged Rose and Jack around the city they were staying in. Jack and Rose stayed together the whole time, laughing about everything, and genuinely having a good time together. On the last day of going around the city, the Doctor found a fish and chip stand and went off to buy lunch.

"So… Jack, I never asked…. How did you survive the Gamestation?" Rose asked, looking at her lap

"Well, you remember how you became Bad Wolf? After I got killed by a Dalek, you brought me back." He said, studying Roses face for her reaction

"And you've just been quiet since then?" She looked up at him

"Nah, not exceptionally…. Oh wait, I forgot to tell you, I can't die!" He said with a smile

Rose was surprised at this. She was happy that her brother-figure was still alive, yet she felt guilty for making him stay alive all this time

"How long have you been around?" She asked

"Ah…. I don't know, I don't exactly keep count…. More than fifteen-hundred at least." He said, not really caring

Then Doctor then came over with every ones lunch

"That would make you older than the Doctor!" Rose said excitedly, looking to the man she had just mentioned

"What?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows at what Rose had said, looking to Jack for confirmation

"What are you, 903?" The Doctor nodded "Hah, that makes me the boss!" Jack called out

The Doctor and Jack began to argue about who should be 'in charge'. This went on while Rose ate her chips. She looked around the street she was on, every now and then, there would be a spec of colour within all the grey hair. There was an extremely noticeable group of three at a café a few stores down. A red-head sat next to a sandy blonde – who seemed to have a noticeably large nose, even compared to her original Doctor – and a man with floppy brown hair.

When she looked at the man with the brown hair, he looked back at her. She waved at him with a smile, just to be polite, in which he replied with a small grin and a wave. Even though he was grinning his eyes looked sad.

She turned away and continued eating her chips, hardly paying attention to the men arguing in front of her.

* * *

While they were leaving, Rose saw a shop that had caught her interest. It was just a clothes shop, but it was having a sale on hoodies. Of course that's something Rose would like.

She told the Doctor where she was going, while he and Jack went into a gadget store across the path.

She was looking through the store when she saw the group from the Café. She kept her distance, in a polite way of course and continued shopping. But when she could feel eyes watching her, she turned around.

"I uh, thought this would be something you'd like." Said the brunette man. Rose took in his appearance, and saw how he was dressed. He almost looked like a professor! A bow-tie and a tweed jacket? That was very close to the fashion of 'geeks' from when she was born!

She looked to the man's hand and saw a beautiful TARDIS blue leather jacket, that reminded her of her first Doctors.

"Oh, thanks!" She smiled, taking it from him "That's actually my favourite colour!"

He smiled back at her, and walked off to find his friends

* * *

The Doctor and Jack were walking through the store, just picking up random things and making fun of how silly they were. Jack would pick up a part and the Doctor would say how unneeded it was or how stupid it was. Then Jack would convince the Doctor it was something he needed to buy. The Doctor ended up with a whole shopping trolley filled with useless junk until he realized what Jack was doing.

This continued on until Jack began asking about the Doctors life

"So, you have gone domestic?"

"Well, I've kinda had to," The Doctor replied, scratching the back of his head "I mean, what else could I have done?"

"Fair enough, but you don't exactly seem to mind" Jack inquired

"Well, I've got Rose with me every step of the way, and she's been learning how too cook. Shes getting pretty good! When I say good, I mean pretty okay…. When I say okay I mean pretty decent." The Doctor said sheepishly

"Yeah, just don't let her hear that" Jack said, laughing

"I heard it" Came a female voice behind them

The Doctor turned to see Rose standing there, with her arms crossed, and a very unimpressed look on her face.

"You told me you liked my cooking!" Rose said, trying to sound angry. She was secretly amused by how scared the Doctor looked, as well as Jack snickering in the background

"I do! It has….. Character!?" He stammered out

At this, Rose laughed. It was absolutely hilarious how terrified he was. Jack joined in and soon so did the Doctor. After shaking off the weird looks they were getting from strangers, they left the store with nothing and went back to the hotel.

Overall, Rose and the Doctor could say they had a good holiday

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I'm ignoring my plan and just making this up as I go on. Anyways, thanks for all the follows! Tell me if anything is too stupid to make sense….**

**And I'll see you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 ish

**A/N: Alright, Rose and her Doctor aren't exactly the main characters of this chapter (or even Jack)  
This is what was going on in the perspective of the Ponds and No-eyebrow-man throughout the last chapter**

"So, where are we going now?" the Scottish red-head asked

"Probably not where he wants us to go" mumbled her husband

"That's pretty much all that goes on here" she replied

"Ponds! The TARDIS is going whacko!" Cried out a voice, followed by a bang, most likely him hitting the console with a hammer.

The room began to shake around them. The Ponds had to hold on to each other, in order to stay upright. The ship didn't seem to be very happy with where they had landed.

"What's wrong old girl?" The Doctor asked, a concerned look flashed over his face.

The TARDIS sent a warm, yet worrying message into the Doctors mind.

"Doctor?! Whats going on? Where have we landed?" Amy came rushing into the room, with Rory in tow

"I was just about to check the scanner." He said as he did just that. He studied it, then decided it must be wrong. "No, we can't be here"

"We can't be where?" Amy asked, beginning to get annoyed at the Doctor

"we are on a planet called Monolis… But that's not the issue! The issue is when we are here! If it had been in the 3980's it wouldn't be an issue! 3976 was a wonderful year! They found some very nice vegetation that could create oxygen without carbon dioxide! But no, we are in the 3920's and I can't be here!" cried out the Doctor, beginning to ramble about the planet the had landed on

"Well, why don't we just leave?" Rory asked

"I'm 1103, if that had been an option I would have taken the opportunity. No the TARDIS has decided she wants to take a rest and recharge on the rift that just HAPPENS to be here." The Doctor began to panic, getting angry at his TARDIS

"Why can't you be here?" Amy asked

"Because I'm already here. A younger me, who thought he was going to be stuck here forever. If he sees me, not only will it create a paradox, the person hes staying with might complicate everything by making me feel guilty about everything and that is not a thing I need. So! We are going to stay out of sight and in the TARDIS!" He said, clapping his hands together

"No, we are staying out of sight but outside of the TARDIS because we haven't done anything relaxing in 4 weeks. I'm assuming nothing exciting happens here?" Amy inquired

"Well, no. Its Monolis, nothing ever happens here. Except sales on everything. A lot gets sold quickly in the shopping district. Wait, hey! Where are you going?"

"To the shopping district. Come on Rory, we are going to go have lunch." She said, dragging out her husband.

* * *

Amy spent most of her day looking around stores, while the Doctor followed, keeping a look out. Amy and Rory still didn't quite understand the situation, yet they kept quiet.

Deciding to stop at a café, Amy made sure that the Doctor sat down. She was not going to put up with him running around like a child for the rest of the day.

"Doctor, hurry up and order something."

"But I don't want to be he—" He said, complaining

"Order. Something." She glared at him

"Tea! Coffee! Something to drink! Surprise me!" He said, trying to get it out of the way. He wanted to leave as fast as he could, without being seen.

He recognized the street they were on. This is where him, Jack and… Rose went on holidays. Today of all days as well. The TARDIS sure liked to cause trouble, especially when Rose was involved.

Looking around, he saw himself and Jack arguing at the Fish and Chip stand. He could remember what it was about. It was about who was 'boss' because Jack was apparently older.

This was present, yet it was two hundred years ago. The idea of this, is something that appeals to a time traveler, yet it is also what is unpleasant. Some of his companions, thought that it was the greatest thing, to experience this all, when they could not have possibly experienced it otherwise.

Yet, there was always one companion, who disagreed. They thought the Doctor was trying to prove something by hanging out with ghosts. People who were dead where they went, yet they were still there. Nothing made sense yet it always did.

He looked away from his previous self and his friend, to where _she _was. That girl that had caused him so much grief, yet he would not give up the memories of her for anything.

She looked back at him and he saw her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that reflected her emotions so perfectly. That was one of the things he missed about her. She looked genuinely happy, and that was one of the last times she was around him. Rose smiled at him, and waved. He was upset, seeing her again. Although it had been two hundred years, seeing ANY past companions hurt. But seeing one he…. One he cared about for two regenerations? That was painful as all hell.

He waved back to her, smiling. Although he was hurting, he was still happy to see her. Rose looked at the Doctor for a few more seconds before turning back to hers.

"Doctor?" he heard a voice, he looked to where it came from, and he saw it was Amy, "Who were you waving too?"

"Oh, just an old friend" He said, slowly becoming sad again

"This isn't another old friend like Canton right?" Rory asked, furrowing his brow

"No, its not like that… She was just… there" He looked down at the table "I hoped I wouldn't see them, but there they are. Amelia, Rory. Look over there…" He said, pointing over to the past "That over there, is two of my greatest friends."

"But Doctor, there's three people there" Rory said, pointing to each of them

"Oh, yeah one of them is me! Do you see the one with the blue suit and the…. Sticky-uppity hair?" He said, pointing in that general direction "That one is me! A past regeneration of mine! I was quite fond of that one… Although the skin was pretty bad…" He said, trailing off

"So, who's that then? That rather… attractive one?" Amy asked

"Well, _Mrs Williams_**, **that would have to be my good friend whom I haven't spoken to for a good one hundred and fifty years, Captain Jack Harkness! He's actually situated on Earth! I'm not going to tell you where though, because knowing you, you'd probably go share embarrassing stories about me with him. Past and present companions should never meet for that reason exactly!" He rambled

"Then, who's the girl?" Rory asked

"The girl"

"Yeah, the girl?"

"That's just it! She is 'The Girl'. OR she was. Past mes' girl… Two past mes' girl! Her name was Rose" He said, happily explaining who this girl was

"Was?"

"Shes… gone now… No! Don't give me that look! Shes alive! Just…. Marriedtoabiologicalmetacrisiscloneofmewhoishumani naparalleluniverse." He rushed the last bit out

"What?" Amy and Rory both said at the same time

"Oh, nothing, I will explain to you later."

* * *

About half an hour later, Amy had dragged her husband and the Doctor into a store that had a sale on hoodies. Not that Amy needed more clothes, it was just for the sake of it.

The Doctor looked around cautiously, as he noticed what store it was. It was the same store Rose had gone into.

When he turned, he saw a jacket. It was the jacket she was wearing when the …. Incident with the TARDIS happened….

Rose hadn't seemed to notice it yet…. So he picked it up and headed towards the pink and yellow human.

Rose turned around before he got close to her,

"I uh, thought this would be something you'd like." He said to her. She seemed to be studying his appearance.

She looked to the Doctors hand and saw the Jacket that he held out for her.

"Oh, thanks!" She smiled, taking it from him "That's actually my favourite colour!"

He was taken aback at her saying that, but kept his mask of happiness.  
After she took it and went off to pay, he lost his mask, and walked off to his friends, to help him cheer up.

When they got back to the TARDIS that night, she was recharged. Amy and Rory both went off to their room, while the Doctor stayed back at the console, messing around and tinkering with things.

He wasn't too happy that that was where the TARDIS took him, but at least he saw her again.

But little did he know that that wouldn't be the last he saw of her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm a shit so yeah  
I was way too lazy to actually progress through the plot  
so this is what happened  
So yeah  
See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rose, Jack and The Doctor driving home together ended up being pretty… eventful.

Jack wanted to drive, which Rose thought was fair, as most of the drive was on the highway, so there were hardly any turnoffs. The Doctor on the other hand, thought this was completely unfair, which led into a lively argument between him and the Doctor.

Soon after that, Rose pushed Jack into the driver's seat, and sat in the back with the Doctor. The Doctor sat there pouting for a bit, until he decided that it was okay because he fot to sit next to Rose.  
Rose thought about the situation in the exact same way. She was happy to deal with the arguing and the possibility of getting lost, because she could be close to the Doctor.

For the past few days, he had been tinkering with anything he could find in his suitcase. He was keeping his distance from Rose, since the 'sweetheart' episode. This made Rose and the Doctor unhappy, as they were both the only thing the other had. It made Rose confused, and it hurt the Doctor, but there was no changing how stubborn this man was.

Sitting in the back of the car, Rose leant against the Doctor, trying to get comfortable. She took his hand in hers and she rested her head against his shoulder. The Doctor calmed as she did this, and rested also. They both fell asleep after a few hours of quiet whispering between them.

Jack looked back at them, through the rear view mirror, and smiled. He had noticed the distance between them while they were at the hotel. Seeing it disappear with such ease, was extremely relieving.

Jack hadn't told them what part of their time line he was from. The last memory of Rose he had was after the whole stolen earth affair. Seeing the Doctor and Rose happy, was making him both emotional and extremely happy.

He let out a sigh, and kept driving.

* * *

The Doctor woke as Jack stopped the car at a service station to refuel. Needing to go to the bathroom, he shook Roses shoulder to wake her.

"Rose, we've stopped" He talked into her ear

"hmmmm?" She groaned, moving her face into his neck to hide it, as if it would stop him from waking her up

"Come on, lets get something to eat and go to the bathroom" He said as he unbuckled both of their seatbelts.

He and Rose came out of the car together, hands still linked with one another. They stumbled into the convenience store and picked out something to eat.

Jack, Rose and the Doctor sat down together outside. Rose was still waking up and hardly said anything, while the Doctor and Jack discussed petrol prices and how they could be improved.

Jack then announced that he was going to be leaving soon.

"I only came to catch up, I need to get back to my team soon…. Well, as close as my Vortex Manipulator can get me. But they are used to it." He said

Rose began to wake up a bit more at this. The Doctor watched her face, and saw how the emotions in her eyes changed so quickly. Originally her eyes were tired and full of sleep, but then they quicly changed from surprise to sadness.

"You're not staying?" She asked, sadly

"I can't, I'm sorry" He said, shaking his head

Rose tightened her grip around the Doctors hand when he began to speak

"I understand you're using your Vortex Manipulator then? Well, like you said its not exactly reliable. You have to be careful Jack." He said with concern. Not exactly for Jack, but more of time itself

"Yeah yeah, I know. Timelines and other crap. Its not the first time I've done it" He smiled to the Doctor

"When are you going?" Rose asked

"Probably after you guys get home…. I just wanted to see how you guys were getting along. I do wish I could take you back to your time, but you know I can't" Jack said, sadly

* * *

They continued lunch and had their bathroom breaks. Rose was fully awake by the time they got back to the car, which led to her driving, and the Doctor sitting next to her in the front of the car.

This was when Jack took his turn to 'sleep'. He at least pretended to be asleep so he could listen to what the others were talking about.

After about half an hour, Rose and the Doctor were still silent. They hadn't said anything in a while, when Rose turned on the radio. The songs playing were 'Earth Classics' according to the announcer. Songs from the 20th Century and higher. A lot of songs, Rose didn't recognize, yet there were a few that brought back memories. A few rock songs that her ex-boyfriend, Jimmy Stone, had listened to made her pretty angry, yet she kept them on. A Brittney Spears song, the one that had played on her first trip with the Doctor, all those years ago, or all those years in the future, if that's what you want to believe.

In the end, Glen Miller of all things was playing. And not just Glen Miller, but the song the Doctor danced to. In the Mood cause the pair to start bopping in the car, remembering happy days in the TARDIS when the Doctor was still big ears and leather. The Doctor looked back at Jack, and saw him silently laughing.

The Doctor then realised what Jack was doing. He was giving him a chance to talk to Rose.

But did he use this chance? No, of course not.

The Doctor, although one of the bravest beings in all of existence, was too embarrassed and uncomfortable with the idea, to talk to a human about his feelings. But Rose wasn't just a human, she was his everything. But surely there would be a better time.

While driving, everything was peaceful. The Doctor and Rose were laughing at the strange music that was playing. They were having such a good time, that they didn't hear the police sirens coming from in front of them.

There was a car, coming at them in the wrong lane. It was heading straight for them, at high speed. They were on a bridge, near the centre of town, so there was no way of escaping the fact that they were going to crash. The only way to save someone in the car would be to drive into the next lane. But in doing that, Roses' side would get hit.

Rose, being the stubborn woman she is, decided that she must do whatever she could to save her friends, the Captain and her Doctor. Altogether, she forgot that these two were people who could escape death, and she was one who could not.

She took action, and swerved the car, moving everyone out of harm's way other than herself.

The Doctor screamed and shouted when he realised what she was doing. He wished for himself to be in her position and wish it a thousand times over. He knew the girl he…. Cared for was in terrible pain and for Rassilons sake, he couldn't do anything.

The car kept on going, moving over the bridge until they crashed into the centre of town, where there was a statue of a famous local. The Doctor was unharmed, other than a few bruises and scratches. Jack was dead for the time being, but Rose was alive.

The Doctor ripped himself free of the debris around the car and ran to the other side. He tried to pry her out of the car without hurting her even more, but with only one person, it seemed impossible.

He heard a gasp come from inside the back of the car. It was Jack, alive again. He was getting out of the car when he noticed Roses position.

Both the Doctor and Jack were trying as hard as they could to help her out, and with a lot of struggle, the accomplished their goal.

She was unconscious when they pulled her out, the Doctor crying over her body. Jack checked for a pulse and found a very weak one.

"Doctor, she is still alive! We have to get her to a hospital!"

"But we can't move her without making her condition worse! I can't lose her Jack! I can't!" The Doctor cried out, becoming extremely emotional

Rose heard this, and opened her eyes. She looked up to her Doctor, to see the tears streaming down his face. She reached up with her hand, and cupped his face

"Doc…tor"

"Rose! Keep your eyes open, help is on the way!" He cried out

"Yes, I know. Help…. She is coming" She whispered to him

"Who is coming? Rose keep talking!" He told her, his voice filled to the brim with desperation

"The Bad Wolf is bringing her home" Rose rasped out, as she closed her eyes

**A/N: Who wants to know if she lives or not? I know the answer! *evil laugh*  
this got dramatic really quickly oh my god.  
Sorry guys**

**And this is also a really shit chapter...**

**anyways... Thanks for all the favourites and follows!  
It really makes me happy knowing that people actually care about what i write!**


	7. Chapter 7

_ "Rose! Keep your eyes open, help is on the way!" He cried out_

"_Yes, I know. Help…. She is coming" She whispered to him_

"_Who is coming? Rose keep talking!" He told her, his voice filled to the brim with desperation_

"_The Bad Wolf is bringing her home" Rose said as she closed her eyes_

* * *

Roses body was glowing a golden colour. It was beginning to heal itself.  
She stood up, pulling the Doctor up from his kneeling position.

The Doctor's eyes widened with fear, not for himself, but for what was happening to her. Her eyes had turned golden and she began to radiate with such a glow that was as golden as time itself.

The light surrounding her, began to move around herself, the Doctor and Jack, enclosing them.

"**My Doctor, as you said, help is coming. For you my Doctor, help is always there.**" She spoke, in a voice that wasn't hers but was also not anyone else's.

"Rose! What are you doing?!" The Doctor cried out

"**Doing what I must, for as Jack has already told, the TARDIS returns. As do you. You come into the past and give me nothing but a jacket.**" She spoke, pulling at her jacket.

The Doctor only now noticed the colour of her jacket, but pushed that aside in his head. It was hardly important, when Rose was probably burning her mind.

The light that was around them was dimming, when the Doctor began to hear a sound. The most familiar and unmistakeable sound in existence.

He only just understood what Rose had meant when she said that the Bad Wolf was bringing _her_ home. It was the TARDIS.

He was trying to work out what Rose was doing, when she collapsed. Both he and Jack caught her, while the TARDIS was materializing around them.

The Doctor moved Rose to the jump seat when the materialization had completed and began pressing as many buttons as he could, trying to stop what was happening from killing her.

As the TARDIS shook, Jack kept Rose steady and tried to keep her from falling.

"Doctor! What's going on!?" Jack called

"Remember when you mentioned the incident with the TARDIS in the centre of town?! We are in the centre of town! And there is a TARDIS!" He shouted in response

Groaning and trembling was all that came from the blue box, as she lurched herself into the time vortex. Everything was still and silent as the Doctor processed what had happened.

The Bad Wolf. It had come again. It saved them but could have caused everything to end.

"Doctor, she has a pulse!" Jack cried

"Rose! Hold on!" He ran up to where Jack and Rose were

She stirred slightly, and slowly opened her eyes

"W…..what?" She mumbled, trying to sit up

Jack and the Doctor held her down gently as possible.

"Don't get up just yet Rose, I have to take you to the medical bay. Jack, pick her up and follow me. I have to go set up some equipment" He spoke, distractedly, starting to walk hurriedly down the hall

Rose looked up to Jack, worry in both their eyes, as Jack lifted her and rushed after the Doctor.

"Whats wrong with me? What happened to the car?" Rose began to ask as they reached the infirmary

"We crashed, not your fault, some driver." The Doctor was talking and moving around, flicking switches and hitting buttons "And I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out" He turned to where Jack was holding Rose "Jack, put her down there"

As the Doctor pointed to a table, Jack slowly put her down, taking off his jacket for her to use as a pillow.

"Sorry Rosie, there might be a few blood stains on that…" He tried to laugh

Roses' reply was a grunt, and a slight nod she turned her head to face the Doctor. Her eyes met his and he saw how scared she was, scared that she could die.

"Jack, go put the coordinates for Torchwood into the console, just plug your Vortex Manipulator in or something" He said, turning around to flick more switches.

"Okay. Rosie? Hey, you're going to be alright." He said, as he left and shut the door behind him

The Doctor moved towards Rose, and took her hands in his. She looked into her eyes as he did hers and they were still and silent. This was until the Doctor had to make sure he could save her.

"I have to look at your injuries" He said, releasing her hand. He moved his hands down to her legs, where her shorts were. There was blood on her legs, which he began to clean off to have a better look

"Doctor?" Rose spoke, quietly breaking the silence between them "I'm… I'm scared"

The Doctor down to Rose, feelings filling his eyes, his hair trembling in emotion. Rose looked close to tears, not from pain but fear, as she had stated. She hadn't noticed until now, that she couldn't actually feel any pain.

"I…. I am too" He spoke, his voice trembling as he got back to work. He had finished the most covered up area, and as he looked to it, he gasped.

As she heard him, she sat up on impulse. She looked to her legs to see nothing. All she saw was her pale slightly unshaven legs. Not a single cut or even bruise could be seen.

She looked to the Doctor, who was still taken aback by this, and saw the shock on his face.  
Rose sat up properly, and moved her body, making sure none of it was hurt or scarred.

"It…. It healed you…" The Doctor spoke quietly.

Rose looked up to the Doctor, to see him staring at her legs. "It?"

"The Bad Wolf"

* * *

After about a week, the Doctor finally let Rose out of his sight for at least once a day.

They had gone back to their flat and collected all their belongings, but left before the local authorities could question them about the accident and their sentiment machine.

Rose walked down the hall, moving her fingers against the wall. This had been her home for a while, at least half a year and now she was leaving. As she picked up her essentials and a few picture frames, filled with pictures of either her and the Doctor or something in the town.

She smiled at the familiar images and remembered the days that it happened. They had been so happy, as they were still now, yet these days seemed so far away. She picked up one of them standing in front of a bridge

"We can go there again if you want" She heard a voice.

Rose turned to see the Doctor leaning against the doorway. He looked to her, then back to the picture in her hand. He moved towards her as she spoke

"We could probably go when it was first made, or maybe watch as it gets demolished. Then again, you probably wouldn't like to see it demolished…. But we could if you wanted too, it would be fun… Well, by fun I mean okay, and by okay I mean… okay" As he stood behind her, he moved his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, carefully.

"I'd like to go again… But not when its being demolished, yeah?" She laughed, leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"Okay, not when its being demolished."

* * *

Living back on the TARDIS was easy and both Rose and the Doctor adapted well to this. Every now and then, Rose would wake up confused as to where she was, and was then comforted by the TARDIS's humming.

Events in their life continued as normal. They met a man called Elton who had pissed of Jackie. Rose was extremely angry at him, until it was all explained in the end as they went against an Abzorbaloff from Klom. He got his girl and Rose still had her Doctor.

They went to the London 2012 Olympics. Well, they almost went. Instead, they had come across an Isolus controlling 12-yearold Chloe Webber. Nothing ever seemed to be normal around them.

Eventually, they went to the Powell Estate, and heard about the Army of Ghosts. They went to Torchwood, and everything panned out as it should. The Doctor and Rose were separated in the end.

The Doctor continued his journey in time and space with new friends, but not forgetting his old while Rose tried to find her way across universes.

In the end she accomplished her goal, only to be stuck back in Pete's World yet again, but this time, with her human Doctor.

John and Rose Tyler-Noble, living happily together, in peace and quiet.

That is, until the Doctor makes a house call.

* * *

_**A/N: Goddess97! Congratulations! You figured it out! I actually want to thank you a lot for reading this and actively reviewing! It makes me extremely happy!**_

_**Of course none of this made any fucking sense and I am really angry at myself for writing this can I please delete myself out of existence.**_

_**Please**_

_**Btw there will be a sequel, based after I die. And me knowing this is a PARADOX therefore you knowing this is also a paradox and we are all going to be eaten by reapers. Congratulations**_

_**Also I'm sorry for not updating…**_

_**Yeah not that you guys actually care**_


End file.
